Regalo especial
by Lightscales15
Summary: Los cuatro hermanos se despiertan, algo... extraños, por decir lo menos. Ahora tienen que encontrar la manera de adaptarse a su situación. EN HIATUS
1. ¿Que paso?

**Hace poco comenze a leer historias de las Tortugas Ninjas y me comenzo a rondar esta idea en a cabeza. La escribí en mi cuaderno y hasta ahora la voy a subir. Espero que la disfruten. Besos y abrazos :)**

* * *

Leo se levantó con una sensación extraña recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se quedó ahí por unos minutos, con la esperanza de que esa sensación fuera solo porque estaba adormilado. Se sentía muy ligero pero no sabía la razón. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía algo entre sus dedos. Era una cosa sedosa y suave que estaba conformada por…

-¿Pelo?- murmuró consternado. Rápidamente pensó que se trataba de una broma de Miguel Ángel. Frunció el ceño e intentó jalar cualquier cosa que su hermano pudiera haberle pegado a su cabeza. Pero en vez de que se le zafara cualquier cosa, solo logro que le doliera. Frunció aún más el ceño un poco preocupado. Sujetó un mechón de cabello para verlo mejor, pero entonces pudo ver su mano.

Estaba… diferente. Era como… como la mano de un humano. Tragó saliva intentando no gritar. Se miró completamente, descubriendo que su cuerpo no era el de siempre. Era… el de un humano. De pronto, hasta para su propia sorpresa, comenzó a reír. Se levantó de su cama, con una sonrisa incrédula. Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, murmurando

-E-esto no es p-posible… es imp- imposible… es un mal sueño… exacto, es un muy mal sueño- En un instante agarró su katana y con un movimiento rápido, hizo un corte profundo en su mano izquierda. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, aunque ahora era por dolor. Se sujetó la mano, sin preocuparse del sangrado que la herida provoco. Volvió a murmurar poniéndose cada vez más histérico- No es… no es un sueño. ¡Ay Dios! ¡No es un sueño! ¡Es real!-

Iba a ponerse a gritar… pero alguien se le adelanto. Un grito aterrorizado se oyó por toda la guarida y provenía del cuarto de Mikey. Se olvidó de su situación y salió precipitadamente de su cuarto. Recorrió el pasillo y entró en la habitación de su otōto. Pero en vez de que lo recibiera el rostro familiar de Mikey, encontró a un chico rubio de ojos color miel sentado en su cama. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos antes de preguntarse mutuamente

-¡¿Mikey/Leo?!- Leo retrocedió un paso asombrado y el recién reconocido Mikey se pegó a la pared un poco aterrado. Antes de que pudieran decir algo otros dos gritos se escucharon, solo que ahora provinieron de las habitaciones de sus otros dos hermanos. Leo salió corriendo para averiguar si a Donnie y a Rafael les pasaba pues… lo mismo que a ellos.

Primero entró a la habitación de Rafael. El espectáculo que lo recibió no era el que esperaba. Su hermano… o eso esperaba, estaba en una esquina de la habitación medio acurrucado mirándose frenéticamente las manos. Se acercó y se arrodillo junto a él para intentar tranquilizarlo, aunque sinceramente creía que él mismo iba a comenzar a llorar en unos minutos. Puso una mano en su hombro y al sentir el tacto Rafael volteo a verlo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó como un resorte

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- se alejó de la esquina y se pagó a la pared contraria. Eso le permitió a Leo mirarlo bien. Rafa estaba en la misma… "situación" que Mickey y que él. Se levantó lentamente tratando de no alterar más a su hermano.

-Rafa, soy yo. Soy Leo- Rafa frunció el ceño y dijo

-Mi hermano es una tortuga- Leo rodo los ojos y preguntó

-¿No me crees?- Rafael negó con la cabeza-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Rafa dijo de manera sarcástica

-Si eres tan amable- Leo tomó aire y dijo

-Cuando tenías 6 años, le pusiste sal al chocolate de Mickey y luego culpaste a Donnie. A los 7 rompiste una de las herramientas nuevas de Donnie y dijiste que Mickey la había tirado al drenaje. A los 8 intentaste ponerle pimienta a mi vaso pero te equivocaste y se lo pusiste al té del Sensei y volviste a culpar a Mickey. En ninguna de las ocasiones Sensei te creyó y te castigó. Después de eso todas las bromas que había, pensábamos que eras tú, lo que Mickey utilizaba para hacer bromas pesadas sin que lo castigaran- Rafa lo seguía viendo con escepticismo y Leo agregó- Ok, yo no quería utilizar esto pero… Tu fobia hacia las cucarachas inició cuando un día que nosotros dos salimos sin el permiso de Sensei, nos quedamos dormidos cerca de la pared y cuando despertamos sentiste que algo te caminaba por la cabeza y resulta que era una cucaracha. Saliste corriendo y gritando, como no me dejabas ayudarte, la cucaracha siguió caminando por tu cara hasta que se te metió a la…- Rafael hizo una mueca de asco y lo interrumpió

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Te creo! Pero por favor ya no cuentes eso… es asqueroso- Leo sonrió y Rafa lo miró con extrañeza- Pero ¿Qué te paso?- Leonardo frunció el ceño

-Dirás, ¿Qué "nos" pasó?- Rafael se dio un vistazo a sí mismo y otra vez se comenzó a mirar las manos frenéticamente. Leo se dio cuenta de que otro ataque de pánico se acercaba y apenas iba a tratar de tranquilizarlo cuando se oyó otro grito. Eso hizo que los dos miraran hacia la puerta y murmuraran-

-Donnie…- Los dos hermanos mayores salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano. En el pasillo encontraron a Mickey quien también se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano genio. Intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba atrancada con llave. Y antes de que Leo o Mickey pudieran pedirle a Donnie que la abriera, Rafa le dio una patada y la rompió. Entraron preocupados pero lo único que oyeron fue el reclamo indignado de Donnie

-¡Oye! ¡Ya es la tercera puerta en esta semana!- los 'intrusos' compartieron una mirada confundida al no encontrar a su hermano tan espantado. Donnie estaba sentado en su cama con una mirada de enfado. De repente se dio cuenta de cómo estaban sus hermanos, su mirada cambió a una de desconcierto

-Wow, pensé que era un sueño- murmuró. Todos compartieron un par de miradas confundidas en un silencio algo incómodo, antes de que Mickey preguntara

-Entonces… ¿Que paso?-

**Y ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, que no cuestan nada. Besos y abrazos ;)**


	2. ¿Que te parece?

**Hola de nuevo .Prometi que actualizaria pronto y yo cumplo mis promesas. Pero no creo que actualize asi de pronto siempre. Ahora si el segundo capitulo.**

Abril entró a la guarida leyendo un mensaje. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la "situación urgente" por la que le habían hablado. Hacia como diez minutos le había marcado a su celular, pero al contestar lo único que oyó fue una discusión.

_Flashback:_

_-¿Alo?- preguntó Abril por celular mientras dejaba la bolsa con comestibles en la mesa, se sentó en el sillón y se acomodó mejor el teléfono.  
_

_-¡Quítate Donnie!- Ese fue Mickey  
_

_-¡Vas a tirar el celular enano!- Se oyó un golpe y un gemido de Miguel Ángel._

_-¡Rafael! ¡Ya tiraste a Mike!-_

_-¡No es mi culpa intrépido! ¡El zoquete se puso en medio!- Al parecer Donnie se dio cuenta de que Abril ya había contestado pues trato de decir_

_-Chicos…-  
_

_-Pues esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano-  
_

_-Chicos…-  
_

_-Pues me vale un cacahuate, iba a tirar el celular. Con eso de que es un torpe-  
_

_-Chicos…- se veía que Donnie estaba perdiendo la paciencia  
_

_-Mickey no es torpe…-  
_

_-¡Gracias!-  
_

_-… al menos no tanto-  
_

_-¡Hey!- Abril casi se ahoga al tratar de callar las carcajadas a oír la discusión que mantenían sus amigos.  
_

_-Pues ahorita está más torpe que de costumbre-  
_

_-Chicos…-  
_

_-Estamos nerviosos Rafa, obvio que estamos más torpes de lo normal  
_

_-¡Chicos!- gritó Don. Sus hermanos le respondieron gritando también, algo molestos porque les había __interrumpido la discusión._

_-¿¡Que!?- la voz de Donnie se oyó más tranquila  
_

_-Abril ya contestó- se hizo un silencio incomodo o avergonzado que se terminó cuando los tres chicos que habían estado discutiendo dijeron al unísono  
_

_-Hola Abril- La pelirroja sonrió y contesto  
_

_-Hola chicos- después de otros segundos de silencio incomodo, Leo dijo nervioso  
_

_-Este… Abril, es que tenemos… un problema y… queremos que tú nos ayudes- Abril arqueó una ceja pero respondió  
_

_-Ok, voy para allá. ¿Me van a decir que pasa?- Esta vez fue Donnie quien respondió  
-Sera más fácil si lo ves por ti misma-  
_

_FIN FLASHBACK _

Hacía unos poco minutos le había llamado a Casey para que también fuera, por si había problemas. Separó la vista del celular y miro la sala pero no vio a nadie, así que decidió llamarlos

-¿Chicos? ¿Están aquí?- De repente oyó la voz de Leo detrás de ella

-Hola Abril- La pelirroja volteó e iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero en vez de ver el familiar rostro de su amigo se encontró con un chico pues… humano, a falta de mejor palabra. Era un chico alto, delgado, pero musculoso, tenía el pelo de un color negro azabache, ojos de un hermoso azul celeste y lucía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa de mangas largas y tenis de mismo color solo que tenían detalles de color azul profundo. Abril intentó decir algo pero la sorpresa se lo impedía. Después de unos minutos pudo articular

-L-Leo… ¿E-eres t-tu?- el chico pelinegro asintió y Abril continuó- ¿T-te ves d-diferente?- Leo se dio un vistazo a sí mismo y con un tono de broma dijo

-Si así te lo tomaste tú, imagínate como lo hice yo- Abril se acercó y queriendo asegurarse de que no era una ilusión le tomó la mano y puso su propia mano en la mejilla de Leo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los dos se separaron apenados. Por la puerta entraron otros tres chicos, que hicieron que Abril dejara que la vergüenza se sustituyera por una curiosidad extrema. Eran tres chicos que la chica, de alguna manera extraña reconoció casi al instante

-Hola Abril- Y las voces que hablaron, se lo confirmaron. Eran Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello.

Rafael tenía el cabello rojo profundo, sus ojos eran de un color verde picante y era un poco más bajo que Leo pero también era más musculoso.

Donatello era castaño, sus ojos eran muy oscuros casi negros, pero muy brillantes, y era el más alto de los cuatro.

Mickey… pues seguía siendo Mickey, solo que en humano. Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa cegadora, mirada, carita inocente, prácticamente el mismo. Solo que ahora tenía pelo rubio, los ojos color miel y era el más bajito pues le llegaba a los hombros a Donnie. Y todos traían ropa exactamente igual a la de Leo, solo que en sus respectivos colores.

-¿C-como… como pasó esto?- dijo señalando a los cuatro hermanos. Todos voltearon a mirar al Leo, quien suspiró y se encogió de hombros

-No estamos seguros. No ha pasado nada extraño los últimos días… así que no, no sabemos que paso- Abril frunció el ceño y preguntó

-¿Cuándo paso eso?- Donnie respondió

-Despertamos hoy en la mañana y ya éramos humanos- Rafa y Mickey asintieron y después de unos segundos, a Abril se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?- los cuatro chicos la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿S-salir? ¿Ahora?- preguntó nervioso Donnie. Leo dijo

-Pero Abril… es de día, no podemos salir- Abril negó con la cabeza y dijo alegremente

-Eso era cuando eran tortugas, ahora son humanos, pueden salir- Donnie volvió a decir

-P-pero no he hecho ningún e-estudio, esto p-podría ser temporal. Primero tengo que hacer análisis de nuestra sangre…- iba a seguir hablando pero Mickey interrumpió

-Vamos Donnie, quiero dar un vistazo en la ciudad- Rafael lo secundó

-Sí cerebrito. Yo apoyo al enano. Quiero salir un rato con Casey. Por fin podríamos salir sin necesidad de disfrazarnos- Don miro como último recurso a su hermano mayor.

-Leo, diles que no podemos. Tengo que hacer los análisis correspondientes- Leo miró a los ojos a su tecno-hermano, su mirada le pedía que fuera racional y que esperara un poco pero al mirar a sus otros dos hermanos que le suplicaban con desesperación que les diera permiso, dijo

-Solo será un rato Don. Luego regresaremos-

-¡Dame esos tres!- Rafael y Mickey gritaron por costumbre mientras chocaban las manos, luego se dieron cuenta de su error y Mike dijo

-Bueno, ya entendieron- Don miró con incredulidad a su hermano mayor

-Pero… ¡Leo! ¡Tú eres el que siempre dice que seamos precavidos! ¡Y ahora eres tú el que estás siendo imprudente!- Mike y Rafael le taparon la boca para que no dijera más, no fuera que convenciera a Leo de lo contrario. Abril ignoró esto y le dijo a los chicos

-Bien, vámonos- se dio la vuelta para salir pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un distraído Casey

-Oye Abril. ¿Para qué…?- cuando vio a los cuatro chicos detrás de ella, dejo caer la quijada en shock- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- el pelirrojo trato de sonreír pero más que nada lo único que pudo hacer fue una mueca.

-Hola cuate-

**No me gusto el final, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Hasta luego. Besos y abrazos :D**


	3. Emoción

**Ok, Este no es mi capitulo mas largo ( ni de cerca) pero no odia dejarlos por mucho tiempo abandonados. Gracias por comentar y espero que les guste. Ahora el capitulo. **

Abril y Casey suspiraron con molestia. Hacía casi 20 minutos que habían salido y no habían podido avanzar más de 3 calles. Los cuatro chicos recién humanizados no dejaban de detenerse

-Oigan, si seguimos a este paso, no veremos más que unos cuantos edificios… ¡Y Nueva York es enorme!- dijo Casey tratando enormesjalar a Rafael, pero a pesar de que hizo uno de sus mejores intentos no logro moverlo ni un centímetro. Abril puso sus manos en los hombros de Donnie y Leo

-¿Qué les parece chicos?- Don sonrió y dijo

-¡Es genial!- Leo también sonrió

-Se ve mejor en el día que en la noche- Rafael le dio un pequeño empujoncito a su hermano menor.

-¡Y tú que no querías salir!- Don se sonrojó un poco

-Bueno… creo que me equivoque- Abril también sonrió y dijo

-Si no seguimos caminando nos va a agarrar la noche- los seis avanzaron entre platicas y una que otra discusión de adonde ir. Mientras los chicos se entretenían mirando otro enorme edificio, Casey le preguntó en voz baja a Abril

-¿Por qué están tan emocionados por esto? No es la primera vez que salen- Abril respondió en el mismo tono

-Sí, pero es la primera vez que salen sin temor de que los descubran- Casey murmuró un "Oh" y luego se acercó a sus amigos

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?- antes de que los otros siquiera pudieran abrir la boca Mickey gritó

-¡Vamos a la pizza!- De repente todos empezaron a discutir por decidir a donde ir. De pronto Abril gritó

-¡Basta!- Todos, hasta los que pasaban a su lado, se le quedaron mirando. Abril se sonrojó un poco y dijo- Lo siento, ¿Porque no vamos a comer primero, como sugirió Mickey y luego vamos a otros lugares?- los comentarios de desacuerdo no se hicieron esperar y Abril volvió a gritar- ¡Cállense!- Los chicos volvieron a mirar a la pelirroja con algo de temor, la ira de Abril era algo en lo que no se debe incurrir- Entonces, dividámonos en equipos de tres, cada uno ira a un lugar diferente y así cubriremos más "terreno"- Los cinco abrieron la boca para protestar pero antes de que pudieran decir palabra Abril exclamó- ¡Y no es una sugerencia!- Todos los comentarios siguientes fueron con un tono atemorizado

-Está bien-

-Como tú digas-

-Por mi está bien-

-Claro Abril-

-Excelente idea- Abril sonrió satisfecha y dijo

-Bien, Rafa y Donnie vienen conmigo. Leo y Mickey van con Casey- Rafael y Casey comenzaron a protestar

-Pero Abril, yo quiero ir con Rafa-

-Y yo quiero ir con Casey, es la única razón por la que quería salir- Abril los miró severamente y dijo

-No confió en que ustedes dos anden por toda la ciudad sin supervisión mía o en caso de que yo no pueda de Leo- El ojiazul la miró aterrorizado y dijo

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿¡Yo a cargo de esos dos!? ¡Ni de chiste!- Abril lo miró escéptica

-¿Enserio Leo? Tú estás siempre a cargo de tus hermanos ¿Y te asusta cuidarlos un rato?- Todos excepto Rafa y Casey la miraron como si estuviera loca y Mikey dijo

-¡Tú sabes cómo son esos dos! Si los dejaras solos con mi hermano… ¡Me dejarías sin hermano!- El tono exagerado que uso Mickey logró que todos soltaran una sonrisita pero casi al instante Abril dijo

-Bueno, lo importante es que no dejare que ustedes se vayan juntos por la ciudad. No quiero tener que ir a sacarlos de la cárcel- Los dos revoltosos hicieron mala cara pero no dijeron nada. Abril sonrió satisfecha y dijo- Bien entonces vámonos- Leo y Mickey se encogieron de hombros y al ver que Casey no se movía lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo y comenzaron a jalarlo. Rafa y Donnie los miraron con sorpresa, pero Abril lo ignoró y preguntó - ¿A dónde quieren ir?- Donnie lo pensó un poco y dijo

-¿Podemos ir al World Trade Center?- Abril sonrió y exclamó

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos entonces!-

_9 HORAS MÁS TARDE_

Abril bostezó cansada mientras miraba a sus amigos. Se notaba que ellos también estaban cansados pero simplemente no dejaban de caminar y correr sin parar. Ella trataba de seguirles el paso, a pesar de que sus pies ya no daban más. En tanto Rafa y Donnie se entretenían por un segundo, se sentó en una banca a descansar. Se preguntaba cómo les iría a los demás. Su celular sonó y pensó irónicamente "Hablando de los reyes de roma…" Miró su celular y contestó

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó al oír una voz que parecía igual o más cansada que la de ella

-Hola Abril- alzó una ceja y preguntó

-¿Estas bien Leo? no te oyes bien-

-Bueno… resulta que Mickey nos llevó a Casey y a mí a una pizzería, luego a un restaurant chino, otro italiano, y por último a uno mexicano. En cada uno pidió por lo menos cuatro órdenes y Casey pidió lo mismo. Comieron de todo… y ahora tienen un dolor de estómago marca "morirás"- Abril rio por lo bajo y preguntó

-¿Cuánto comiste tú?-

-No pude más después del tercer pedazo de pizza. Y para colmo de males, Mickey se quedo dormido y tuve que cargarlo hasta que Casey me pidió que paráramos un rato para descansar- Abril negó con la cabeza y volvió a preguntar

-¿Dónde están?-

-Cerca de Times Square ¿Y ustedes?-

-Afuera de The New York Public Library

-Vamos para allá- dijo, pero luego miro a los embobados Donnie y Rafa que observaban a los enormes y luminosos carteles- Mejor, dame unos 20 o 30 minutos- Leo suspiró y mascullo

-Veré si puedo soportalos- Abril sonrió y colgó su celular. Sólo tenía que buscar la manera de convencer a los chicos. Ya vería como...

**Ok, eso fue más corto de lo esperado, pero no tengo mucha inspiración. Besos y abrazos :) **


	4. Decisiones precipitadas

**Bueno, se que tarde mucho para volver a subir, pero no tenía ni un poquito de inspiración. Estuve en examenes (Me fue mas o menos bien) y no me pude concentrar mucho en esto. Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y muchisimas gracias a los que ponen review, que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ahora si, el nuevo capitulo. **

Mientras Abril arrastraba… perdón, dirigía cuidadosamente a Rafael y a Donatello a buscar a sus amigos, dos figuras, una de hombre y otra de mujer, los observaban con una mezcla de interés y curiosidad desde una distancia prudencial.

-Estas preocupada- dijo el chico, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la joven que estaba a su lado. Ella volteó a verlo

-Me preguntó si hicimos bien al hacerles esto hermano- el joven se encogió de hombros.

-No parece molestarles en absoluto hermana. A mí me parecen muy felices-

-Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se les pase la emoción? Tendrán que adaptarse a cambios muy grandes- Su hermano la miro con actitud despreocupada

-Igual, ya no sirve de nada que te preocupes. El cambio es irreversible- luego cambió su tono de voz a uno ligeramente acusador- Además ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso antes de elegirlos?- Su hermana abrió los ojos enormemente y se sonrojó algo apenada

-Bueno… supongo que no me di cuenta de las consecuencias anteriormente. Pero tienes razón, ya no es posible devolverlos a su estado natural. Solo podemos ayudarlos…-

-Sé cuál es el plan hermana. Conocerlos, ganar su confianza y poco a poco decirles la verdad. Me lo has dicho cientos de veces y prometo que lo seguiré al pie de la letra- Esto último lo dijo al notar la mirada de su hermana. Después de eso preguntó, devolviendo la vista a los 3 chicos que no habían avanzado mucho- ¿Cómo haremos para 'conocerlos'?- Ella sonrió de una manera enigmática y respondió

-Eso déjamelo a mí-

* * *

-¡Vamos chicos! No tenemos tiempo- dijo Abril empujando a sus dos amigos- Ya casi llegamos- Don preguntó

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Abril respondió

-Le dije a Leo que llegaríamos en 20 minutos... y ya pasaron 45. Mickey y Casey tienen un terrible dolor de estómago y ya saben cómo se pone Casey cuando algo le duele- Iba a seguir hablando cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba

-¡Abril!- Volteó y se encontró con Leo cargando a Mickey de camachito y con Casey haciendo muecas de dolor. Tanto Don como Rafa se rieron, pero se tuvieron que callar al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja, que decía claramente _"Sera mejor que ayuden a su hermano o si no…"_. Ni hace falta decir que se apresuraron (o al menos Don) a ir con su hermano y el castaño cargo a su hermano menor. Leo soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando dejo de sentir el peso de su otōto. Pues ni él era el más fuerte de los cuatro, ni Mickey el más liviano. Entonces preguntó

-¿Cómo les fue?- a Rafa y Donnie pareció iluminarse la cara y comenzaron a decir

-¡Fue asombroso!-

-¡Estuvo increíble!- Al oír eso Leo no pudo evitar que esbozar pequeña sonrisa. Abril y Casey también sonrieron al oír la alegría de sus amigos, pero Casey pronto volvió a hacer muecas por el dolor de estómago que traía. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y dijo

-Eso te pasa por no decir no a la comida- Rafa miro a su mejor amigo y preguntó en un tono burlón

-¿Pues cuanto comiste descerebrado?- Casey lo observo con enojo

-Cállate Rafa- murmuró antes de gemir dolorosamente. Abril miro a Mickey que dormía plácidamente en la espalda de su hermano.

-Mike no parece tener tantos problemas- antes de que alguien más pudiera responder Rafa contestó

-Es que el zoquete está más acostumbrado a comer mucho. Si vieras cuanto come a veces- sus dos hermanos asintieron dándole la razón. Casey volvió a gemir y dijo lastimeramente

-Oye, Donnie, no es por molestar pero… ¿No traerás algo para el dolor en tu mochila de trucos?- Don frunció el ceño

-Primero, no es una mochila, es una bolsa, segundo, no es de trucos, solo soy precavido y tercero, la deje en la guarida- Casey se retorció otro poco y Rafa casi se ahogó al tratar de retener las carcajadas. Casey le dio una mirada de muerte y murmuró

-Con este amigo, para que quiero a los del Foot- Todos sonrieron un poco al oír el comentario de Casey. Después de eso Don bostezó, haciendo que Rafa también bostezara y de repente a todos se les contagió el sueño. Y ver a Mickey dormir cómodamente no ayudaba a mantenerse despierto. Tanto Casey como Abril se despidieron, tenían que ir al médico para ver si no tenía una indigestión y de paso para conseguir una bolsa para evitar… "gomitas" (*). Los cuatro hermanos también comenzaron el retorno a su hogar, porque de que sabían el camino, se lo sabían y si Casey y Abril los acompañaron era para que contralaran su emoción. En ese instante ya no sentían la misma emoción pues el cansancio la había remplazado con una gran felicidad, que no era para nada lo mismo. Iban a mitad de camino cuando Donnie trastabilló por el peso de su hermanito. Rafa y Leo lo notaron y el ojiazul dijo

-Si quieres yo cargo a Mickey, Donnie. No hay problema- Don asintió pero Rafa protestó

-No lo creo. Que el bobo camine, ya deberían dejar de mimarlo- Donnie interrogó a Leo con la mirada y este se encogió de hombros. Tras varios intentos fallidos de despertarlo, Rafa utilizó uno de sus métodos preferidos: sacudirlo de los hombros hasta que despertara. Mickey abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó

-¿Ya llegamos a casa?- Sin siquiera responder su pregunta, siguieron caminando, con Donnie dirigiendo a Mickey para que no fuera a caerse por ir medio dormido. De repente Rafa reto a sus hermanos

-¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!- Como por encanto el cansancio que tenían se desapareció para empezar a correr. Los cuatro chicos esquivaban a todos los transeúntes, intentando superarse entre sí pero sin dar a conocer sus habilidades ninjas. A veces paraban debido a que en ciertos momentos, desconocían su propio cuerpo pero retomaban la dirección casi al instante. Mickey se tropezaba con sus propios pies, Donnie se iba de lado, Rafa no podía detenerse a tiempo y Leo tenía sus reflejos demasiado lentos. Pero en ese momento no les importaba, solo querían divertirse un rato. Rafa llevaba la delantera y Leo lo seguía de cerca, pero al intentar rebasar a su hermano, Leonardo choco con algo… o mejor dicho con alguien...

**(*) "Gomitas": Asi decimos en mi familia cuando alguien tiene nauseas o vomita. _Tiene gomitas. _Y no sé, se me hizo divertido ponerle XD**

**Gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos ;)**


End file.
